A Família entre Cinco Revoluções
thumb|left|350px Para que tenhamos uma sociedade honesta e justa, precisamos de mais pessoas que trabalhem efetivamente pela reconstrução do núcleo familiar. A história das civilizações e da cultura revela que comunidades compostas por famílias bem estruturadas tendem a prosperar, ao passo que a desintegração do núcleo familiar pode gerar o colapso do sistema social de convivência. Mas, as mudanças na estrutura social acabam afetando também a vida familiar. Nos últimos duzentos anos, várias correntes ideológicas e comportamentais deixaram suas marcas sobre a estrutura social da civilização ocidental. As revoluções industrial, feminista, sexual, tecnológica e cibernética transformaram radicalmente o estilo de vida da sociedade em que vivemos. Isso nos leva a indagar: Em que sentido tais transformações acabaram alterando também a configuração da família em sua estrutura social? Que alterações na família estão ameaçando a existência da sociedade contemporânea? Revolução industrial Nas comunidades agropecuárias e artesanais da era pré-industrial, os membros da família em geral trabalhavam e se divertiam juntos. Era na família que as novas gerações aprendiam valores culturais e habilidades profissionais. O convívio entre pais e filhos tendia a unir a família através de fortes laços afetivos. Mesmo ainda não dispondo das comodidades da vida moderna, o senso de pertencer a uma família bem estruturada gerava em seus componentes a segurança necessária para enfrentar os desafios da vida comunitária. A transformação de sociedades pré-industriais em industriais foi um processo que iniciou no fim do século 18, na Inglaterra, e que logo se espalhou pela França, Alemanha e outros países ocidentais. O impacto desse processo acabou dividindo o mundo em países ricos (industrializados) e países pobres (não industrializados). Entre os dois extremos oscilam os países emergentes, que começaram a se industrializar mais tarde, em grande parte, com a implantação de indústrias multinacionais originárias dos países ricos. O processo de industrialização do trabalho gerou mudanças na vida social e familiar. Proprietários e administradores dos monopólios industriais e comerciais da época conseguiam dar às suas famílias maior comodidade, conforto e projeção social. Já a classe trabalhadora era muitas vezes explorada por longas jornadas de trabalho e pagamento quase insignificante pelos serviços prestados. Essa classe tinha dificuldades para sustentar uma família composta de vários filhos, especialmente se estes ainda não tivessem idade para trabalhar. Lutas trabalhistas aumentaram, mais tarde, os direitos dos empregados, dando-lhes melhores condições de vida e maior poder aquisitivo. Nas comunidades pré-industriais, os membros da família partilhavam do trabalho, em atividades agropecuárias ou mesmo artesanais. Mas, a revolução industrial tirou do lar a figura do “chefe de família”, e também gerou separação entre o sistema familiar de vida e o sistema industrial de trabalho. Com a desapropriação das terras e a formação de grandes monopólios industriais, muitas famílias se mudaram para a cidade, onde pais e filhos pudessem trabalhar para conseguir o sustento. Trabalhando entre doze e catorze horas por dia, e morando distante da indústria, os membros da família quase não dispunham de tempo para estar juntos. Tal convívio era prejudicado ainda mais quando o pai era convocado para a guerra, e nela morria. Nesse caso, o sustento da família ficava por conta da mãe e dos filhos. Crianças órfãs ou filhos de famílias pobres eram obrigados a trabalhar em serviços insalubres e perigosos, como nas minas de carvão ou nas próprias fábricas. Se a sociedade industrial e de consumo facilitou a aquisição de recursos e de bens, ela também passou a valorizar mais a produtividade industrial coletiva do que o desenvolvimento pessoal do ser humano. Sob o novo paradigma industrial de trabalho, pais e filhos muito se distanciaram do convívio doméstico. Revolução Feminista A família começou a assumir nova configuração também sob o impacto da revolução feminista. Embora as mulheres formassem geralmente a metade da população (e em alguns casos até mais) das diferentes regiões do mundo, até o século 18, elas eram discriminadas pela sociedade, e sua voz nem sempre era ouvida na comunidade. Consideradas inferiores aos homens, não tinham direito ao voto nem acesso à educação superior. Ainda no fim do século 18, mulheres francesas começaram a lutar em favor do cuidado de pessoas desprotegidas na sociedade da época. Nos Estados Unidos, um dos mais importantes marcos no início do movimento feminista foi a primeira convenção sobre os “direitos da mulher” realizada em Seneca Falls, Nova York, em agosto de 1848. Nessa época, mulheres ativistas americanas lutavam contra os problemas sociais da escravatura e da intemperança. Para elas, a abstinência de bebidas alcoólicas ajudaria os maridos a poupar o dinheiro gasto com bebida e também a ser menos violentos em casa. Sem muito espaço para suas reformas, elas passaram a buscar, posteriormente, maior influência social através do direito ao ensino superior e ao voto político. Entre as décadas de 30 e 40, o movimento feminista americano lutava pela igualdade salarial em relação aos homens. Com a publicação da obra de Betty Friedan, intitulada The Feminine Mystique (1963), o movimento assumiu uma consciência psicológica autenticamente feminista, mas logo começou a advogar uma postura antagônica à vida matrimonial. Cansadas de suportar maus tratos ou negligência do esposo machista, rude, omisso e preguiçoso, muitas mulheres passaram a ver o divórcio como a melhor solução para os problemas matrimoniais. Considerando o casamento monogâmico uma forma de escravidão para a mulher, militantes mais radicais do movimento chegaram a se declarar publicamente anti-homem, antifamília e pró-lesbianismo. A revolução feminista contribuiu para diminuir a exploração da mulher e para que ela tivesse os mesmos direitos profissionais e sociais do homem. Ingressando no mercado de trabalho, a mulher tem ajudado a equilibrar o orçamento familiar, especialmente nos casos de desemprego do marido. Com sua sensibilidade, atuando na vida pública, ela tem contribuído para tornar o mundo mais humano. Mas a revolução feminista, em seu modo mais radical, acabou também inibindo o interesse pela maternidade em muitas mulheres. Mesmo entre as que ainda aceitavam a maternidade, a função da mãe dentro do lar se restringiu quase que somente à gestação, sem muito interesse pela educação pessoal dos filhos nos primeiros anos da infância. Se a revolução industrial afastou o pai, a revolução feminista afastou a mãe do convívio familiar. Com isso, os filhos foram confiados aos cuidados de babás, outros familiares, ou creche. Revolução Sexual Uma terceira corrente que se demonstrou a mais erosiva para a família, foi a revolução sexual. No início do século 20, filosofias humanistas começavam a encarar os valores morais da abstinência sexual fora do casamento como meros “tabus” religiosos que deviam ser abandonados para que o ser humano pudesse atingir sua plena liberdade psicossocial. Com uma postura cada vez mais existencialista, muitas pessoas passaram a viver sob a premissa de que ninguém tem o direito de legislar como os indivíduos devem satisfazer seus impulsos sexuais. O “amor” começou a ser visto como não mais necessitando do compromisso social imposto por uma certidão de casamento. No prefácio da obra de James R.Petersen, intitulada The Century of Sex,1 Hugh M. Heffner identifica “três fatores vitais” que contribuíram para o despertamento sexual americano no início do século 20. Ao se mudarem das áreas rurais para as cidades, as pessoas de moralidade mais rígida foram “libertadas” pelo processo de urbanização. Segundo, novas formas de transporte permitiram que as pessoas se “aventurassem” em lugares mais distantes de seus círculos sociais. Terceiro, o surgimento da comunicação de massa fez com que os sonhos sexuais se tornassem “visíveis”. Mas o processo de liberalização do comportamento sexual atingiu seu clímax com a contracultura das décadas de 60 e 70. Revoltados com a cultura da época, especialmente com a Guerra do Vietnã, muitos jovens americanos aderiram ao lema: “Faça amor, não guerra”. Deixando a família, muitos deles passavam a viver em afastadas colônias de hippies, encontrando no sexo, nas drogas e na música rock’n roll o ambiente propício para extravasar suas paixões carnais. Por essa mesma época surgiram, nos Estados Unidos e em alguns países europeus, movimentos em favor dos direitos dos homossexuais. Na década de 90, cada vez mais pessoas admitiam publicamente que mantinham relações homossexuais. Diante da crescente onda de infidelidade matrimonial e do sexo sem restrições, estudos comprometidos com a psicologia evolucionista pretendem justificar, com base nas características genéticas e nas constituições hormonais de cada indivíduo, a tendência ou não ao liberalismo sexual.2 Assim, o ser humano acaba não mais sendo considerado responsável pelo seu desenfreado comportamento sexual. A revolução sexual contribuiu para desmitificar o velho erro teológico de que sexo é pecado, mesmo dentro do casamento, se não for para mera procriação. Ajudou a criar a nova consciência de que a mulher não é apenas objeto de prazer sexual para o homem. Além disso, os contraceptivos desenvolvidos a partir de 1960, quando a pílula começou a ser comercializada nos Estados Unidos, ajudaram a reduzir o número de filhos por família e a deter a explosão demográfica. Mas, essa revolução também trouxe consigo sérios problemas sociais. Sem o amparo socioeconômico provido por um casamento legal, um número crescente de “mães solteiras” recorria aos próprios pais em busca de ajuda, para elas e para as crianças que geravam. Muitos desses pais, que já haviam criado a própria família, foram obrigados a reassumir as funções paterna e materna, em uma idade agora bem mais avançada, e sem o devido planejamento para isso. Porém, muitas mães solteiras não possuíam pais nem familiares dispostos a ampará-las. Diante disso, o governo do respectivo país foi obrigado a buscar soluções efetivas para o problema. Recursos da verba pública foram injetados em serviços médicos, creches e até em programas de assistência a “famílias monoparentais” (onde um ou mais filhos vivem só com a mãe ou só com o pai). Ao mesmo tempo em que os meios de comunicação de massa estimulam o sexo extraconjugal, programas governamentais visam a educar as novas gerações, não tanto à abstinência sexual antes do casamento, como à prática “segura” do sexo, sem riscos de gravidez ou de contaminação com doenças sexualmente transmissíveis. Se as revoluções industrial e feminista distanciaram os membros da família, a revolução sexual contribuiu para que muitas famílias ruíssem, principalmente nos países desenvolvidos, popularizando o conceito de que casamento monogâmico não passa de um velho e ultrapassado tabu. A busca desenfreada de satisfação sexual, sem qualquer preocupação com valores morais e implicações sociais, tem limitado a liberdade e o direito de escolha das novas gerações. Os adeptos da revolução sexual optaram por buscar para si mesmos a liberdade de não se casarem, ignorando o direito dos seus filhos de nascerem em uma família bem estruturada. Revolução Tecnológica A revolução tecnológica exerceu grande impacto sobre a vida em família. A invenção e o aperfeiçoamento das máquinas fotográficas e filmadoras permitem registrar e perpetuar momentos significativos da família. O desenvolvimento de modernos equipamentos médico-cirúrgicos tem contribuído para solucionar muitos problemas de saúde. Modernos meios de transporte têm permitido que as famílias viajem com mais frequência. Mas, uma das maiores contribuições tecnológicas de todos os tempos foi o desenvolvimento da indústria de plásticos, especialmente a partir do início do século 20. Com o tempo, muitos utensílios domésticos passaram a ser produzidos em plástico, a um custo bem mais baixo do que o de similares feitos em metal. Embora a durabilidade dos plásticos fosse, geralmente, menor do que a dos metais, muitas famílias com menor poder aquisitivo foram beneficiadas por esses produtos. A popularização dos produtos de plástico ou papel reflete a ideologia mais profunda do transitório e do descartável, característica de uma sociedade que enfatiza mais o “ter” do que o “ser”. Na nova sociedade de consumo, produtos como fraldas, mamadeiras, coadores de café, passaram a ser usados uma só vez e, depois, jogados no lixo. A durabilidade de lâminas de barbear, peças de eletrodomésticos e automóveis diminuiu muito, incentivando a substituição periódica, de forma a alimentar um complexo industrial comercial paralelo de reposição de peças. Cursos de economia e de produção industrial passaram a enfatizar a “obsolescência planejada”, de modo a induzir pessoas a comprar novos modelos dos mesmos produtos que haviam adquirido anteriormente. Na era do transitório e do descartável, o desejo de ter o “novo” acabou levando o ser humano a romper com tudo aquilo que se considerava de natureza permanente, incluindo a família. As novas gerações têm-se tornado cada vez mais descomprometidas em seu relacionamento com as coisas materiais e também com os seres humanos. Famílias ricas, principalmente nos Estados Unidos, preferem que os idosos pais fiquem em um asilo, do que com elas. Espera-se também que os filhos, ao atingirem a adolescência, deixem o lar, mesmo que ainda não estejam casados. Em lugar de compromisso sério com namoro ou noivado, muitos jovens preferem o prazer descomprometido do “ficar” (namoro que pode durar apenas um encontro). Como se isso não bastasse, a ideologia existencialista do transitório e do descartável acabou estimulando também a chamada “cultura do divórcio”. Barbara D. Whitehead declara que “o divórcio é hoje parte da vida diária americana. Ele se encontra infiltrado em nossas leis e instituições, em nossas maneiras e costumes, em nossos filmes e shows de televisão, em nossos romances e livros de histórias infantis, e em nossos relacionamentos mais íntimos e importantes”.3 Terezinha Féres Carneiro esclarece que “o casamento deixou de ser uma função social para se tornar uma fonte de gratificação pessoal”.4 Como resultado, muitos casais que não conseguem resolver seus problemas de relacionamento optam por desfazer a família através de um divórcio que lhes permita escolher um “novo” cônjuge. Embora alguns autores existencialistas ignorem grande parte dos efeitos negativos do divórcio sobre a família, estudos revelam que o divórcio dos pais, em muitos casos, acaba gerando nos filhos instabilidade psicossocial, baixa autoestima, insegurança quanto ao futuro, e outros problemas. A revolução tecnológica também alterou os efeitos da revolução industrial sobre a família. Se a revolução industrial fez com que os pais deixassem de trabalhar em casa para servir na indústria, a revolução tecnológica, com sua ênfase na substituição do homem pela máquina, acabou “devolvendo” às famílias muitos pais desempregados. Na tentativa de remediar a situação, muitos conseguiram ser reabsorvidos em outros empregos, e alguns, pelo menos, acabaram estabelecendo pequenas empresas familiares que lembram, em certo sentido, o trabalho em família da era pré-industrial. Não são poucos os casos em que pais desempregados, e sem formação educacional para ingressar em outros setores do mercado de trabalho, acabam perdendo a própria família diante de uma inevitável crise financeira. Revolução Cibernética Outro fator que alterou o relacionamento familiar, especialmente das classes média e alta, foi a revolução cibernética, ou seja, o desenvolvimento dos meios de comunicação nas últimas décadas, marcado pelo surgimento, nos anos 60, de computadores ligados em rede com propósitos militares. Os quartéis americanos controlavam, via rede, informações secretas que eram enviadas em pacotes a vários terminais, e se juntavam em um terminal específico. Se os russos interceptassem algum pacote de informações, os outros podiam ser salvos. Na década de 80, surgiram algumas redes acadêmicas de computação nos Estados Unidos. No início da década de 90, a internet surgiu como instrumento de comunicação mundial. A estrutura de divulgação de informações, controladas até então apenas por grandes empresas, tornou-se acessível principalmente às classes média e alta. Um mundo fantástico de informações, as mais diversas, algo sem precedente na história humana, está hoje disponível àqueles que têm acesso ao “www” (World Wide Web). A revolução cibernética também afetou a família. No aspecto positivo, ela facilitou a comunicação entre os membros da família, quando distantes, a um custo bem inferior ao de uma chamada telefônica internacional ou à longa distância. Contribuiu também para que os membros de muitas famílias trabalhem e estudem em casa, através de diferentes redes de computação, sem necessidade de se deslocarem com tanta frequência como antes. Isso gerou na família maior senso de “convivência virtual”. Porém, a internet acabou despersonalizando, em certo sentido, o relacionamento familiar. Às vezes, mais tempo é dedicado à exploração de sites, recebimento e envio de e-mails, do que ao diálogo com familiares. Pais ocupados são também tentados a pedir que os filhos naveguem na internet, em lugar de gastar tempo com eles. Até casamentos virtuais têm sido realizados através de videoconferências. Além disso, o relacionamento sexual de muitos casais e os instintos sexuais de muitos filhos têm sido desvirtuados pelo envolvimento com o chamado “cibersexo” ou “sexo virtual”. No anonimato do “ciberespaço” da internet, o indivíduo escolhe como satisfazer seus instintos sexuais, com menos riscos e implicações sociais do que se envolvendo com um parceiro fora do casamento. Mas o sexo virtual acaba despersonalizando o impulso sexual do indivíduo e também “minimizando”, em muitos casos, a mútua atração sexual dos cônjuges. As cinco revoluções aqui consideradas desencadearam correntes ideológicas e comportamentais que têm corroído, em grande parte, a base familiar da sociedade contemporânea. Para construirmos uma sociedade honesta e justa, é preciso resolver, antes, os problemas de relacionamento familiar, minimizando, tanto quanto possível, os efeitos negativos dessas revoluções sobre a família. O mundo precisa hoje de mais famílias bem estruturadas, que sirvam de modelos a ser imitados pelas novas gerações. Precisa também de mais pessoas que trabalhem pela reconstrução do núcleo familiar. Afinal, a sociedade só poderá ser restaurada genuinamente, restaurando-se, primeiro, a própria família. Referências: 1 James R. Petersen, The Century of Sex: Playboy’s History of the Sexual Revolution (Nova York: Grove Press, 1999). 2 Robert Wright, Time, 15/078/1994, p. 26, 34. 3 Barbara D. Whitehead, The Divorce Culture (Nova York: Alfred A. Knopf, 1997), p. 3. 4 .Thaís Oyama e Lizia Bydlowski, Veja, 22/03/200, p. 120, 125. Artigo escrito por Alberto R. Timm, publicado na Revista Ministério Jul/Ago de 2010.